This invention relates generally to machines and methods of loading pallets, and specifically to machines and methods of palletizing cylindrical articles such as rolled sheet material or the like.
As exemplified by the machines shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,002, 3,111,233 and 3,844,422, machines have heretofore been developed for loading pallets with various types of articles. Where the load consists only of flat or block shaped articles such as boxes and crates, the palletizing task is relatively simple. In such cases, loading the pallet with efficiency, compactness, and with proper alignment of individual load articles to pallet are the primary concerns.
With cylindrical articles such as rolled sheet roofing material or the like, the problem of palletizing becomes more difficult and has conventionally been accomplished with manual labor. Where the cylindrical articles are loaded in a horizontal configuration they often tend to roll off the pallet. Where the cylindrical articles are loaded in an upright position, they tend to tip and knock over adjacent cylindrical articles during the loading operation. Even when an array of cylindrical articles is successfully loaded onto a pallet, the load possesses little stability.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved machine and method for palletizing cylindrical articles.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide improved means and methods for accumulating a plurality of cylindrical articles and for grouping them together in a stack.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a machine and method for palletizing cylindrical articles with speed, accuracy, operational efficiency and resultant load stability and security.